


la science des rêves

by rurikawa



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurikawa/pseuds/rurikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tunggu aku, Ayano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la science des rêves

**Author's Note:**

> [kagerou project adalah milik jin. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.]
> 
> fic ini udah dipublish di ffn tiga bulan lalu. diimpor ke sini.

_tell me the story_   
_about how the sun_   
_loved the moon so much_   
_he died every night_   
_to let her breathe_

* * *

_Hei, Shintaro-_ kun _, kau pintar sekali ya? Apa kau selalu bermimpi tentang Matematika atau semacam itu?_ Ayano bertanya dengan bibir tertekuk terlalu kaku dan syal menggantung longgar di lehernya. Shintaro memandang langit-langit dengan mata lebar, mengerjapkan mata pada atmosfer kosong sebelum mendengar Ayano tertawa seperti deru mesin yang dipaksa untuk dijalankan.

Shintaro menaruh bantal di atas wajahnya dan mendengar Ene mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti _apa yang salah denganmu? Bangun! Bangun, Master bodoh!_ Jadi Shintaro memaksakan dirinya untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dari kenyamanan tempat tidur dan mendorong pergi suara Ayano untuk mematikan komputer karena ia merasa Ene lebih menjengkelkan dari hari-hari biasanya.

Saat ia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, ia mendengar lagi suara Ayano, _hei, Shintaro-_ kun _, aku meninggalkan dua burung bangau padamu. Apa kau sudah menemukannya?_

Shintaro mengingat bentuk _origami_ yang dibuat Ayano dari kertas ujian yang bersanding menatap langit, mengingat garis-garis yang muncul di tubuh burung bangau itu seperti keriput di wajah kakek nenek yang tinggal di panti jompo di pedesaan, jawaban yang tertera di kertas tersebut, nilai yang ditulis dengan tinta merah semerah syal Ayano dan darah yang membekas di sana.

Tidur adalah tindakan yang sulit, tapi Shintaro toh akhirnya berhasil memejamkan matanya tanpa ada sosok Ayano berputar dengan satu kaki, memamerkan rok yang mengembang seperti _dandelion_ yang terbang di bumi, yang sudah terbalik selama delapan jam penuh meski ada setetes air mata diam di ujung matanya – bergeser menuruni batang hidungnya dan mengering di sana ketika sinar matahari mulai menyelusup masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

* * *

Shintaro membiarkan Ayano datang menginvasi alam mimpinya malam ini.

Syal merah itu masih melingkari leher Ayano, tapi ujungnya tak terbentuk dengan lengkap; sekedar fragmen-fragmen yang tak bekerja dengan baik untuk menyelesaikan satu helai kain merah. Atau mungkin, air mata Shintarolah yang membuat sosok Ayano yang sudah terdigitalisasi ke dalam mimpinya dideklarasikan _error_ oleh otaknya,seperti tubuh Ene yang tersetrum tiap kali ia menjalankan program anti-virus.

Dari bawah bulu matanya, Shintaro dapat melihat senyumnya didandani oleh afeksi, dan rona merah yang menyebar di wajahnya itu merupakan aditif pada kecantikan paras wajahnya. Lekuk pipi putihnya terlihat begitu jelas ketika Ayano mendekat ke arahnya, dan mungkin, ia ingin mencangkup seluruh ruang yang berada di antara mereka, menyampahinya ke tangan malaikat maut, agar Ayano menghirup napasnya. Dan, mungkin, Ayano dapat berpura-pura menjadi manusia hidup – bagaimanapun juga, ia tak merasakan embusan napas perempuan itu, meski sekarang pipi mereka bersentuhan.

Ayano menyenandungkan rangkaian nada dan Shintaro mengenali seluruh nada yang dijalin oleh ujung lidah Ayano. Ia selalu menyanyikan lagu itu kala mereka hanya berdua di kelas – Ayano memandang galaksi berwujud jajaran meja dan kursi, Shintaro menjahit variabel, koefisien, konstanta dan angka dengan pulpennya – hanya untuk memenuhi kesunyian.

Mimpi ini memang senyap. Shintaro sadar akan hal itu. Dan fragmen syal itu menyapu lembut punggung tangannya sebelum sensasi itu lenyap – begitu juga dengan lagu itu.

Shintaro mengerjapkan mata dan mulut Ayano terkatup.

 _Kenapa, Ayano?_ tanya Shintaro. Suaranya terlalu keras, melebihi apa yang ia inginkan. _Kenapa kau diam?_

Jawaban Ayano adalah toksin, mungkin.

 _Kau tak mau aku menyanyi untukmu. Kau tak mau aku berbicara denganmu. Tapi toh aku tetap ingin berada di sampingmu. Maafkan aku_ , kata Ayano, yang tak masuk akal bagi Shintaro, padahal ialah orang yang memiliki IQ (kelewatan) tinggi. Shintarolah yang harus mengucapkan maaf – kata sakral itu, yang dapat mencegah semua darah tersirap dari tubuhnya, tak menodai seragam sekolahnya.

Masalahnya adalah: siang terlalu cepat datang dan Shintaro tak dapat meminta maaf pada ketiadaan.

* * *

Entah bagaimana, Ayano menyelipkan kata cinta di dalam mimpinya.

Sesungguhnya, Shintaro tak tahu membalas kata tersebut dengan kalimat macam apa.

Mulutnya kerap meludahkan tuba pada Ayano, _anyways_ , ketika jantungnya masih menghitung detik dan paru-parunya masih mencengkeram oksigen.

* * *

 _Kupikir kau tersangkut di otakku_ , ujar Shintaro. Komputer sudah dimatikan, sehingga jeritan Ene tak akan sampai ke gendang telinganya. Kasurnya sudah berubah menjadi meja dan kursi sementara selimutnya berubah menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga bakung, terselip di mulut vas bunga.

Ayano mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di ambang jendela, merentangkan kakinya ke atas meja. Shintaro dapat melihat lekuk betisnya, lalu menelan ludah.

 _Apa aku mengganggumu?_ tanya Ayano, memiringkan kepala. _Apa aku mengusir semua rumus itu dari memorimu? Semua teori itu?_

 _Mungkin_ _ya_ , jawab Shintaro. Toh Shintaro tak membutuhkan rumus dan teori lagi di dalam kamar yang dapat memuat empat setengah _tatami_.

 _Aku akan pergi dari otakmu, kalau begitu._ Ayano mengangkat kedua tangannya dari bingkai jendela, dan untuk beberapa saat, Shintaro percaya badan Ayano oleng ke belakang – melakukan lompatan ke surga lainnya, membentuk kasus baru di kategori bunuh diri pada kepolisian setempat. Tapi, ia melompat ke depan, memijak lantai kelas, dan telapak tangannya berdiam di pipi Shintaro.

Mereka bertukar pandangan dan tenggorokan Shintaro tercekat.

 _Jangan pergi,_ pinta Shintaro. Air mata mengancam untuk membasahi bulu matanya, seluruh wajahnya. _Tolong jangan pergi begitu saja_.

Tangan lembut itu tak punya bercak darah, dan tangan itu pun melingkar di lehernya, menarik kepala Shintaro ke tubuh Ayano hingga batang hidungnya membayangi lekuk bahu perempuan itu, merasakan ujung rambut hitam itu menusuk lembut telinganya.

 _Aku tak akan pergi_ , tutur Ayano, dan suaranya adalah suara malaikat yang diam-diam menyelusup dari _speaker_ radio. _Aku tak akan pergi ke akhirat jika kau ingin pergi dari rumahmu_.

 _Aku tak mau, Ayano_.

 _Berjalanlah, Shintaro. Aku akan mendampingimu jika kau ingin berjalan menuju dunia_.

_Aku—_

* * *

Shintaro bahkan tak sanggup memutar kenop pintu kamarnya.

Jari-jarinya bergetar hebat.

* * *

Mereka bertemu di depan batu nisan Ayano. Terlalu banyak buket bunga di depannya, menghalangi dupa dan foto. Kaca bingkai foto tersebut menyambut hujan seperti hujaman keras rinai-rinai tersebut adalah sahabat-sahabatnya, dan ketika Shintaro memandangnya, ia membayangkan air mata Ayano mengalir layaknya bilur.

Ayano menggenggam tangannya yang masih gemetar, mengusap seluruh ketakutan itu pergi dari saraf-sarafnya. _Aku meminta hal yang tak bisa kaulakukan. Aku memang egois, ya? Maafkan aku._

Ayano tertawa dan itu terdengar seperti kaset rusak – dimainkan dan suaranya pecah, dimainkan dan suaranya pecah menggores jiwa – dan ia membenamkan kepalanya ke atas bahu Shintaro. Ayano tak bernapas lagi, tapi Shintaro dapat merasakan otot-otot Ayano tertarik ke atas, layaknya menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam tenggorokannya. Bagaimanapun juga, bernapas adalah insting manusia, bahkan manusia yang jiwanya berderai-derai di halaman sekolah.

_Tapi, aku tetap ingin kau berjalan maju ke depan, Shintaro. Lupakan aku—_

_Kalau kau ingin aku melupakanmu, seharusnya kau tidak membuat bangau itu!_

Ayano mengangkat kakinya dan melangkah ke belakang – hilang.

Shintaro menarik napas dan membuka mata.

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu, makanya aku meninggalkan bangau itu untukmu. Aku mencintaimu, makanya aku muncul di mimpimu. Aku mencintaimu, makanya aku ingin kau tetap hidup. Aku mencintaimu, makanya aku melompat dari atap sekolah. Aku mencintaimu, makanya aku mati.''

Tawa Shintaro menggelegar memenuhi atmosfer sampai-sampai Ene tak berani mengomentari ceracau gila masternya, bahkan ketika Shintaro mengucapkannya penuh dengan kegetiran.

* * *

Ayano mengunjungi kamar tidurnya.

Perempuan itu berdiri di samping tempat tidur, merapikan kekusutan seprei dan selimut, sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekati Shintaro, yang duduk di kursinya.

 _Berdirilah, Shintaro,_ pinta Ayano, membasuh lehernya. Shintaro menengadahkan dagunya, menatap cara matanya bersinar di dalam mimpi yang gelap ini, dan tak keberatan apabila Ayano ingin mencekiknya. _Berjalanlah keluar dari kamarmu. Langkah demi langkah._

 _Aku tak mau_ , kata Shintaro. _Kau akan memaksaku pergi ke makammu_.

 _Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi dari mimpimu_ , balas Ayano, melepaskan sentuhannya. _Berbahagialah_ , tambah Ayano, sebelum tubuhnya memburai ke kaki langit-langit.

* * *

Setelah itu, Ayano tak membiarkan dirinya menginvasi mimpi Shintaro.

* * *

14 Agustus.

Shintaro menemukan gunting di bawah tempat tidurnya dan memandangnya lama.

Jika Ayano menghilang dari dalam otaknya, biarkanlah ia yang mengejar Ayano – merasukinya hingga ke jantungnya.

* * *

15 Agustus.

Ayano tak mencekik Shintaro, sehingga Shintaro melingkarkan jari-jarinya di leher Ene, dan tertawa.

"Matilah."  
Ene menjerit dan air mata virtual itu tak akan pernah punya unsur manusiawi di dalam piksel-pikselnya. Mungkin itulah mengapa wajahnya menjadi kanvas kosong, tanpa garis warna apapun di atasnya. Tubuhnya tak bergeming walaupun Ene meneriakkan namanya – bukan nama julukan, tapi nama yang sebenarnya: _Shin-ta-ro_ – sebagai kata terakhir.

Gunting hitam itu begitu ringan di sela-sela jarinya, dan, oh, sangatlah tajam, ketika ujung besi itu menancap di leher, sukses menarik rohnya keluar dari wadah daging tersebut. Jalur nadi di bawah kulitnya tak lagi riuh melantangkan kehidupan. Sengkarut napas menguap dan oksigen di kamar tidur tersebut tak punya guna lagi bagi penghuninya.

Diam-diam, tubuh Shintaro mendingin, kekosongan mengisi ceruk bola matanya, dan ruangan itu menjadi salah satu sudut alam semesta yang terabaikan.

* * *

_Tunggu aku, Ayano._

_Aku sedang_ _berjalan menuju tempatmu berada._


End file.
